coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9732 (1st April 2019)
Plot Carla visits Kate for the first time since Rana's death and offers her condolences. Sally takes charge of Tim's diet, starting with porridge for breakfast. Billy scurries away when Paul tries to engage him in conversation. Summer is unimpressed. Kate and Imran clash over Carla's presence at Rana's memorial. Kate wants her sister there. Kevin lets Gina know about Tim's heart attack. She plans to leave Weatherfield today regardless. Chesney is annoyed by Gemma's slovenly lifestyle. He's especially repulsed when she licks her plate clean in lieu of washing up. Carla is summoned to the police station when a structural report on the factory is released. Peter complains to Roy that Wayne is hounding Carla. Roy sees nothing wrong with Wayne's conduct. Kevin implores the Metcalfes to see Gina before she goes. Against his better judgement, Roy asks Wayne to go easy on Carla, mentioning her kidney transplant and brother's suicide. Wayne refuses to discuss work matters with him while an eavesdropping Imran is left convinced that Carla is hiding something. Sally decides she must see Gina. At the station, Carla is told that the roof joists were too short. Carla protects herself and Gary by saying she hired him to repair the damage incurred by the boat fire, and he didn't check the roof for structural faults. Billy admits to Summer that he's been put off by Paul's angry streak. Paul pretends to be the police at the door, playing an April Fool on Gemma. Imran gets it out of Carla that Phelan's corner-cutting killed Rana. He's unconvinced and asks why she got Roy to protect her. Carla denies doing so. Sean has an allergic reaction to the shaving products at Trim Up North. Sinead finds out and sets off on a mission. Daniel asks Chesney if he'll be Bertie's godfather. Chesney is honoured. Gina is shocked when Sally asks her to stay. Carla tears a strip off Peter for getting Roy involved. The pressure getting to her, she marches off to tell Kate the truth. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Trim Up North *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla insists she was unaware of any structural problems; Sally thanks Gina for saving Tim's life; and Sinead spots a business opportunity at the barber's. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,391,311 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes